Discoveries
by SilverShadowClaw
Summary: What if Teela finds out about a secret from her past? What if the consequences affect everyone around her? Who will she cling to for help in her time of need?


The Discovery

"Hey Dad, wait up!" Yelled Teela towards her fathers retreating figure. She had been looking for him all day and this is the first time she had seen him since she came back from Peelezea. About five days prior she had gone out to visit the small town again; for some reason she was drawn to it, almost as if she was meant to be there. She had asked the townspeople to describe to her the sorceress who had saved them 17 years before, she got many different versions but one thing was the same in all the stories; the woman had fought with a bright yellow magic. They said that right before it was used it made the sorceress's eyes glow and the. It was released in what looked like to be a bolt of lightning. Tella didn't exactly know many sorceresses but their discription reminded her of The Sorceress at Castle Greyskull. So after saying goodbye she saddled her sky sled and headed of to Castle Greyskull.

When Teela arrived the gate was already down almost as if she was expected. Landing her vehicle she cautiously dismounted and headed inside. All of a sudden she heard a chuckle and heard the sorceress say,'Do not be afraid child, I have given you life, I will not take it away'

'Are you in my mind?' Thought Teela, 'And what do you mean by gave me life?'

'All in due time, for now come in and let us speak face to face' With that Teela's mind was her own once more. A bit unnerved by the unusual experience Teela did as the woman said and crosses the drawbridge. There she saw a woman of ethereal beauty sitting on a throne. The woman's hair was a red much like her own and it reached her lower back just as Teela's did after her impromptu hair cut courtesy of He-man. All in all it was just like looking into a mirror; this couldn't possibly be the sorceress she had heard so much about from her father and He-man, this woman had no headdress or falcon staff. "You look confused dear girl, were you expecting me to look like this?" Suddenly, a bright yellow light surged around the redheaded enchantress and two seconds later it faded, revealing her wearing her customary headdress and carrying her staff. "How about now? I hadn't worn my headdress because I wanted you to see that I was indeed the woman who saved Paleezea," she stated. However before she could explain her story to Teela, Teela asked her a question that would begin a new journey for her; one where she would have to find herself. "Why do I look like you? And who are you?" Teela uncertainly questioned. The Sorceress conjured a chair and motioned towards it with a weary look on her face. "What I am going to tell you, only one mortal has ever heard, you may want to sit down."

And so the Sorceress proceeded to tell Teela about her time in Paleezea 17 years ago and about the injured soldier. By the end of her tale the young warrior was at the edge of her seat with her eyes wide open. "What happened to the soldier?" She inquired." We eventually got married and were happy, but one day when I woke up he was gone. When I asked if anyone had seen him one of the villagers said that he had left early in the morning. That was the last time I ever saw him; perhaps his memories returned and he returned to battle with his comrades," The Sorceress replied. During her tale she had looked away from Teela so she turned her head back to the girl, but what she saw shocked her; Teela, the Captain of the Guard was crying. But she was not crying tears of sadness, she was crying tears of anger. The 16 year old was livid; what kind of man abandons his wife after everything she did for him! When she noticed the concerned look on the older woman's face she tried to explain herself through her tears. "He j-ust up and l-eft y-y-ou?! Wha-at kind of man d-does that?! After-after all yo-you did for him, he-he lef-t you with noth-nothing?! Attempting to get her self in order Teela didn't notice the tender look that crossed the guardians face. When her tears had finally abated she glanced up at the other woman and saw her place her hand over her stomachs before whispering,"He did not leave me with nothing, he left me with a gift." By now the Sorceress was looking at her straight in the eye as she continued,"He left me with a child; with you Teela, he gave me you,"


End file.
